<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Wood by DaftNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768589">Morning Wood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftNerd/pseuds/DaftNerd'>DaftNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorkable, Awkwardness, Callum get Embarrassed, Comfort, Cuddles, Established Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love, Rayllum, Romance, snuggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftNerd/pseuds/DaftNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayla wakes up and wants to sneak into the bed of the still sleeping Callum for a morning snuggle.  But something catches her eye.</p><p>Rayllum fluff, snuggles, cuddles and humor.  Callum gets embarrassed… again.  You don’t need to read the previous work in this series, but there are a few minor references to stuff that happened there.</p><p>Set a few days after the previous work in this series which is shortly after the battle at the end of S3.</p><p>WARNING: Reading this may expose you to dangerously high levels of Rayllum cuteness.<br/>Side effect may include grinning, chuckling, warm fuzzies inside and the uncontrollable urge to say Awwww…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum &amp; Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Wood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m continuing the embarrassed!callum theme  with this little piece.  I’m not being mean.  That’s just part of being a teenaged boy, especially with an older girlfriend.</p><p>I rated this T for discussion about nocturnal penile tumescence (NPT) just to be on the safe side.<br/>Although basic biology shouldn’t need a rating.  </p><p>Thanks to everyone who read, kudo’d and commented on the previous work in this series.<br/>It really inspires me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rayla woke feeling more rested than she’d felt these last few days.  She was finally mostly finished her period and was glad to feel more like herself.  She briefly thought about crawling back under the covers but the angle of the sun told her everyone would be getting up soon anyway.</p><p>She stretched lazily in the bed, reveling in the delicious feeling of the soft warm covers, the fluffy pillow and the comfortable pyjamas.  After all those weeks of sleeping on the ground in smelly, sweaty clothes that she’d worn all day, this felt perfect.  </p><p>Well, almost perfect.</p><p>A snuggle with Callum would make it perfect.</p><p>She glanced over at the other bed to see Callum lying on his back, still sleeping soundly.  She decided she’d use her assassin stealth to sneak over into the bed with him.  He’d never know she was there until she was lying beside him.</p><p>She quietly pulled back her covers and padded over to his bed.  Callum was still sleeping, hair a mess around his head, mouth slightly open, snoring softly.  </p><p>He was adorable.  </p><p>She realized this wasn’t the usual assassin reaction when approaching your mark, but she couldn’t help herself.</p><p>She was standing motionless admiring him sleep, soaking up his cuteness, when she noticed something off.</p><p>The covers at his groin were raised to form a small hill.</p><p>Were the covers bunched up?  No, they were stretched flat.  Callum didn’t sleep with any small pillows or stuffed animals as far as she knew.  That meant it was…</p><p>And that made him even cuter!</p><p>Maybe he was dreaming about kissing her.  She studied his face to see if his lips were making any kissing motions, but alas, no.  Or maybe he was thinking about doing <em>other</em> things with her.  She blushed a little as thoughts of <em>other</em> things she’d dreamed of doing with Callum popped into her head.</p><p>A darker thought crossed her mind – what if Callum was dreaming about someone else.  Like Claudia!  She felt a strange rush of jealousy at the thought of Claudia exciting Callum.  She told herself that would never happen.  Callum loved her.  She saw it in his eyes and heard it in his voice.  Callum was <em>her</em> dumb human.  </p><p>Her dumb human with a willie.  A very stiff willie.  She wondered if human willies were like elf willies.  Maybe human willies were smaller… or bigger… or maybe shaped differently.  She assumed human and elf parts fit together because there had supposedly been halflings over the years.  </p><p>She smiled thinking that hopefully she and Callum would one day test that theory.</p><p>She felt her face reddening as she followed this line of thought.  She was getting <em>way</em> ahead of herself.</p><p>But now she was curious about human willies.  Not willies really, but one willie in particular.  Younger Rayla had caught glimpses of her Dad’s willies back before she learned to respect people’s privacy, but she’d only seen pictures of them erect in sex ed classes.  Here was the real thing, literally within her reach.</p><p>She extended a finger toward the mound in the covers.  She wanted to poke the covers to satisfy her curiosity.  How hard was it really?  Like a steel blade?  Softer like a dry sponge?  Does it move much from side to side?</p><p>But she restrained herself and pulled her hand back.  </p><p>They’d only been kissing for a week or two.  Touching his willie would violate their trust and cross a boundary she didn’t want to cross.  How would she feel if she woke up with him poking her boobs because he was curious what they felt like?  She’d wait for them to explore each other together.</p><p>Callum must have sensed her presence because he made some snargl noises and his eyes fluttered half open.  When he recognized she was standing there, a huge grin spread across his face.</p><p>“Hey beautiful,” he muttered, “you’re up early.”</p><p>“It’s not <em>that</em> early,” she replied with a smile hoping he didn’t notice her blush, “but I thought we could still snuggle for a while.  Missin’ my favorite mage.”</p><p>“Sure,” he said as she made the mistake of glancing down to his mound.</p><p>He noticed her glance.  Then raised his head and looked down before his face instantly flushed bright red.</p><p>“Oh shit!”  He cried, rolling onto his side facing away from her.</p><p>“Callum don’t be ashamed.” she said trying to reassure him.  “I’m flattered you have <em>sexy</em> dreams about me.”</p><p>Callum didn’t reply.  “You were having sexy dreams about me, right?” she enquired, a bit worried about the answer.</p><p>“Maybe… probably,” he said quietly.  “I don’t remember.”</p><p>“I’m goin’ with yes.” She said confidently.  “I mean, why else would your willie be like that?”</p><p>“Because it just does embarrassing things like that!”  Callum said, sounding upset.  “I’ve had morning wood for years now.  Ever since puberty started.  The physician says it’s normal and that is actually happens multiple times a night but you don’t notice until you wake up.”</p><p>So, this has been happening to him since way before they met.  She was a bit disappointed it wasn’t due to her.  But that also meant it probably wasn’t due to anyone else.  Which was good.</p><p>She decided to cheer him up.  “Don’t worry about it.  I think it’s cute.”</p><p>“Cute,” he repeated sharply.  “That’s definitely the word teenage boys want girls to use to describe their manhood.”</p><p>“Sorry,” she said, realizing she wasn’t helping his self-confidence.  “I’m not tryin’ to tease you.  I just think <em>all</em> of you is cute, your willie included.”  She put a hand on his shoulder to try to apologize.  “Is it okay if we still snuggle?”</p><p>“Sure,” he replied, sounding like he’d pulled into a shell.  “But you should probably just snuggle against my back.”</p><p>Rayla slid under the covers and planted her face against his neck and wrapped an arm around him.  Callum took her hand in his and brought it to his chest, feeling like he was deliberately moving it away from lower areas.</p><p>They lay there against each other for a few minutes, neither one speaking, Rayla feeling the tension in Callum’s body.  He was obviously still embarrassed.  Maybe being embarrassed together would help.</p><p>“You’re right about your body doin’ embarrasin’ stuff that you can’t control when you hit puberty.” She whispered in his ear.  “My first period was a disaster.  I knew it would happen at some point, and I had the supplies, but I didn’t recognize the signs until it was too late.  Next thing I know clothes are stained and I’m mortified.  And now it happens every month, as you know.”</p><p>He seemed to relax a bit, so she gave him a reassuring squeeze.  “Thanks for your help the last few days.  You really are the best boyfriend ever.”</p><p>“So, you don’t think I’m some sex crazed guy who can’t control his lustful urges?”</p><p>Rayla had to chuckle at that one.</p><p>“Callum, you are the most sweet, kind, thoughtful, considerate, and generous person I know.  And sex crazed?  I probably have more lustful urges than you.  Remember, <em>I</em> kissed <em>you</em> first.”</p><p>That got an amused snort from Callum.  “But <em>I</em> kissed <em>you</em> the second time.”</p><p>“And then after that, we kissed each other.  A lot.  So maybe we’re equally lustful.”</p><p>Callum turned his head towards her, smiling now.  “I think you’re right.” He paused as if thinking, then rolled over onto his back and put an arm under her neck as she rested her head on his shoulder.  This was the way they usually snuggled.  She was relieved he was feeling better.</p><p>She deliberately avoided looking down as she placed her hand on his chest.  “This is nice,” she sighed.</p><p>“I’m sorry I got all embarrassed again,” he said into her hair.  “I promised when you were explaining your period that I wouldn’t do it but I did.”</p><p>“If it makes you feel better, I have some questions about morning wood that I’m a little embarrassed to ask.”</p><p>Callum laughed.  “I guess we’re both pretty new to this.  You put up with me being clueless about periods, so ask away.”</p><p>“So,” Rayla said, uncertainty in her voice, “this was happening while we were travelling to Xadia?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t I notice?”</p><p>“Probably because you were worried about more important stuff than my crotch when you woke up… like not <em>dying</em>.  And I slept in my trousers, which have a heavier material and are tighter than these pyjamas so it’s less noticeable.”</p><p>She thought about it for a while “That makes sense.  Although I’m disappointed in my highly trained assassin powers of observation.  So…your willie just does this on its own?”</p><p>“Yep.  I wake up some mornings and there it is.  No control whatsoever.”  He sounded like he was talking about a wild animal.  </p><p>“It’s <em>great</em> having a body part with a mind of its own,” he said sarcastically.  “I mean, what if you couldn’t control your tongue.  And sometimes it would stick out your mouth and you couldn’t pull it in.  Then everyone would notice and laugh at you.  Especially if everyone normally stuck out their tongue when they really liked someone.”</p><p>Rayla laughed at the image of people walking around with their tongues out.</p><p>“Morning wood,” Callum continued.  “Just one of the <em>many</em> disturbing things that happens with puberty.  Right before puberty, I felt like I finally had the world and my body under control.  Then BAM!  Everything is suddenly a confusing mess.  Zits, voice cracking, hair in weird places, morning wood…”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Rayla said.  “Girls also get zits and new hair but add periods, boobs, hips, and mood swings just for starters.”</p><p>“Yeah, puberty <em>sucks</em>.”</p><p>Rayla was about to agree with him when she had another thought that brought a smile to her face.  “It’s not all bad.  There are good things about puberty too.”</p><p>“<em>Really</em>,” Callum asked, sounding doubtful.  “Like what?”</p><p>Rayla raised her head over his and held it there with their eyes locked and noses touching.  </p><p>“Like this,” she breathed before gently pressing her lips to his and kissing him slowly and deliberately.</p><p>“That’s a good argument,” Callum whispered when she pulled back, his breath touching her face.  “but I’m not sure I’m convinced.  Maybe you should repeat it.”  A sly smile spread across his face.</p><p>“This won’t bring back your morning wood?”</p><p>“It definitely will but who cares?  I’m ready to enjoy the good parts of puberty.”  He paused to look at her, those green eyes full of love and trust.  “With you.”</p><p>She grinned at him before lowering her body onto his chest, taking his face in her hands, and kissing him with an intensity she hoped would stoke his fire.</p><p>It was certainly stoking hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this and want more, the previous work in this series contains similar levels of Rayllum cuteness, but from a Callum perspective.</p><p>I plan to add to this series with more stories that are cute and fluffy but embarrassing for both Callum and Rayla.</p><p>Because that’s what first teenage love is.  😁</p><p>Feedback is always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>